Somebody loves you
by SayaWTF
Summary: Debido a una caida tonta, Vriska queda algo impedida y Terezi se ofrece a ayudarla porque, se siente culpable por alguna razón. Pero pronto el pesado comportamiento de la Pyrope comenzará a hartar a Vriska que, de algún modo, acaba abriéndose a Terezi poco a poco.


Bueeeeno, este es el primer yuri que escribo y, la verdad, me da la sensación de que quise meter demasiado en unas lineas -w-

Pero no hay nada que el tiempo no arregle y espero mejorar** (?)**

Esta narrado bajo la perspectiva de** Terezi**, la cual habla... algo coloquial, porque fui escribiendo tal como me vino la idea a la cabeza.

Aviso que hay tacos e.e

Todos los personajes pertenecen a** Andrew Hussie ~**

* * *

Para un día que podemos hacer algo todas juntas. Ugh. No debería sentirme lo que se dice culpable. ¿Yo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta mujer sea tan torpe. Miren, sólo hay que verla: con esas piernecillas tan largas no puedes ir a hacer una escalada, no señora. Yo quería que todas saliésemos de excursión, pero por favor, Jegus, que Vriska no escalase.

Zas. Menudo bocazo se pegó. Hehehe. Pues eso, que no es culpa mia que haya acabado con la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo hecha mierda: cara arañada, brazo roto y pierna magullada. Vamos, que un poco más y viene del infierno para llevarme a mí con ella.

Sé que me odiaba, y me odia más por lo de hoy. Pero, supuse que ofreciéndome a echarle una mano con todo lo que pudiese restaría culpabilidad a mi persona.

Hago una pausa para suspirar cansadamente. Me lo vais a permitir porque llevo todo el día aguantándola. Uy, acaba de partirme por la mitad. Sí, Vris me ha dedicado la mirada más relampagueante de toda su maldita vida. Y es que no soporta que me haya metido en el baño con ella. De todos modos, ¿qué diantres voy a ver con mi ceguera? Majos, veo más de lo que os creéis. Lo _presiento_.

No me quita la vista de encima mientras se cubre con una toalla. Tranquila, no te voy a violar ni nada. Con otra más pequeña se recoge su enorme cabellera enredada, fuck, la cual tengo que peinar ahora...

Espera.

¿acaba de cubrirse ella sola?

—Vris, deja que te ayude, boba.

—No. Aleja tus manos de mi, puedo hacer esto sola— gruñe y sale del baño mosqueada, nada nuevo.

Al principio parece que ella puede moverse y hacer las cosas por sí sola... pero dejarse caer de esa manera sobre la cama ha sido poco elegante y la prueba de que ya esta reventada. Vris suspira largamente, mira al techo y luego a mi, que sigo quieta, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Creo que mi sonrisa le pone nerviosa, pobrecilla.

Me sigue mirando y arruga el espacio entre sus dos finas y perfectas cejas negras.

—Terezi — acto seguido estira su pierna izquierda. Miro en su dirección, qué quiere, qué le bese los pies o qué— Ven, ahora sí te doy permiso, tienes que curar a la impedida.

—Impedida dices... — me carcajeo levemente mientras me acerco. Qué remedio, me arrodillo a su lado y cojo su pierna. Examino sus rasguños y la dejo caer.

—¡Idiota...! ¿...No ves lo que estás haciendo? — comienza gritando, pero baja la voz de repente, bien porque le he dado pena, bien porque va a despertar a medio bloque.

—No, no lo veo— hablo de manera neutra mientras me levanto. Le veo cruzar la cara, creo que esta algo ¿arrepentida? Meh. — Oh vamos — río — Son cuatro arañados de nada, no sea quejica, señorita Serket.

Oh, le saco de quicio, lo sé. Ha bufado tan fuerte que se ha levantado el flequillo mojado de la cara. Vamos, también tengo que mirarle esas heridas de cerca.

A simple vista se ve que tampoco ha sido para tanto, pero si me acerco a ella se va a poner de los nervios y muero por hacerla rabiar. Me siento en la cama y con la mano obligo a que me mire.

—Gajes del oficio — digo sonriente mientras giro su cara hacia mi. Su mirada zafiro debe estar atravesándome de odio. Maja, no te queda nada.

—Procure ser rápida, señorita Pyrope — sisea con un tono de voz que nada tiene que ver con el de antes: está cabreada, sí, pero no guarda rencor.

Afila los labios en una estirada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cree que lo tiene todo bajo control y que no conseguiré mosquearla.

Se equivoca.

Me acerco a ella y chupo su mejilla izquierda. Pero no de cualquier manera, no, le agarro la cara para que no se mueva y me recreo en mi labor.

Vris lucha por soltarse y logra apartarme de un empujón.

—¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo?! — se pasa la mano por la cara repetidas veces, sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada.

—Revisar esa mierda que te has hecho en la cara, simpática — me encojo de hombros y espero por su parte algún tipo de agresión física, aunque poco iba a hacer con un solo brazo y una pierna 'impedida'. Jajajajajajajajaja.

—Ugh... eres realmente asquerosa... — No me ataca cual gata enrabietada, sino que se quita la toalla del pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Le señalo levantando una ceja.

—¿Voy a tener que peinar eso? — Vale, a simple 'vista' no estaba tan mal, algo enredado, pero quería seguir molestando a Vriska con preguntas estúpidas. No voy a negar que su pelo huele bonito, elegante...

—Y qué quieres, qué lo haga yo, ¿O qué? — resopla en mi dirección y... debe de haberme pillado 'mirando embobada' en la dirección de su pelo. Carraspea, ¿eso que huelo es un rubor? Es estúpido.— Oye, te recuerdo que no puedo — Acto seguido mueve los deditos de su mano, que asoman por el plástico que cubre su escayola.

No digo nada y me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama detrás suya. Bueno, si con estupideces no puedo chincharla, voy a pasar a algo más perjudicial... Perjudicial para mí, porque lo mismo a la slut de Vris le gusta.

Le echo levemente la cabeza hacia atrás con las manos y antes de clavarle el cepillo, le peino con los dedos desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la nuca. Hago lo mismo repetidas veces de forma pausada, como dándole un masaje. Debe de estar creyendo que me ha aplacado. Je. Agarro las puntas de sus mechones y tiro hacia atrás, provocándole un quejido.

—Oye, Terezi, no te pases — esta vez si me da un codazo con su brazo bueno .— Te estoy dando muchas libertades dejando que hagas todo esto.

—Por supuesto, majestad — río mientras suelto el agarre y tomo el cepillo en mi mano — Eres una floja Vris... eso ni me ha hecho cosquillas.

—Oh, ¿por esas me tomas? No tenia tampoco la intención de hacerte daño — rueda los ojos, levemente contrariada... ser agradable conmigo no es su punto.

Evito responderle con otra pregunta boba, ya he dicho que procedo a otra estrategia.

Cepillo su pelo por un largo y tendido rato. Durante este tiempo no cruzamos palabra... creo que por eso se me hace tan largo. Vris parece tranquila, de una buena vez.

He acabado echada casi encima de su espalda mientras le peinada, para que os hagáis una idea de lo bien que veo. Chistaco. Je... Ya que no presiente mis movimientos aprovecho y acerco mi cara a su cuello por detrás, enterrando superficialmente la nariz en su pelo. Aspiro con fuerza, provocándole un respingo.

—¿...Qué diablos haces? — gira levemente la cara hacia mi. Yo me enderezo sobre las rodillas y le obligo a levantar la cabeza para mirarme — ¿Y bien...? — arruga en entrecejo. Yo sonrío y agacho el rostro hacia el suyo.

Oh, la antes apaciguada Vriska empieza a temblar de nuevo. Qué se cree, ¿qué voy a caer tan bajo como para eso...? No, de ninguna manera. Se va a quedar con las ganas. Esto es solo para joderla, y si acabo liándome con ella terminaré por darle el gusto.

—¿Algo más, majestad? — sonrío burlonamente, sin ser consciente de lo que se estaba cociendo. Bueno.. Sí lo era, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Vris se quedó sin beso, y yo me he ganado otro codazo, esta ha sido más a mala leche. Ugh... Vuelvo a quedarme sentada tras ella, algo encorvada, y empiezo a hacer nuditos con las puntas de su pelo mientras ella me habla.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí, eh? — ella eleva algo su tono intentando parecer enfadada. Huelo sus mejillas sonrojarse desde detrás suya, pero sigo en mi mundo de nudos de pelo— Te repito, Terezi...— Se gira bruscamente 180 grados para quedar cara a cara — ¿Es esto una broma? ¿Un juego pesado? Porque, no sé si te das cuenta que no tiene gracia — siento la indignación en su voz — Llevo aguantándote todo el tiempo, y no entiendo a qué juegas...

Oye, ¿presiento tristeza o qué leches? ¿Vris siendo melancólica? Y una mierda, esta me la va a jugar. En cero coma me va a soltar un guantazo.

—Bien me estas molestando, bien me haces temblar... — ella sigue hablando y no agrede mi persona... hm, ¿qué le hago temblar?

—¿Qué te hago temblar? —Sé perfectamente a que se refiere Vris.

Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma. Lo que trataba que fuese un juego para ponerla de leche se había acabado volviendo algo persona, porque lo que hacía podía sentirlo yo también.

—Enana... — se sube a la cama con cierta dificultad debido a una de sus piernas, ya no recuerdo cual de las dos era — Llevas calentándome la cabeza todo este tiempo, por tus malditos actos... — sonrie levemente y levanta su puño derecho. Sigo esperando un guantazo, pero en su lugar siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Enana? — levanto una ceja, sin perder mi irónica sonrisa, aunque parece a punto de desvanecerse. El agarre sobre mi hombro se hace más fuerte.

—Ugh, eres más baja que yo, Pyrope idiota. — No la oigo, sino que la siento suspirar porque el aire choca contra mi cara.

—Bleh. Estas demasiado cerca Serket...

—Yo no necesito que me des permiso para acercarme, o tocarte — mantiene un semblante serio, pero cada vez más cerca de mí y no. Esta era mi táctica, no la suya. Vriska copiona.

—Vale, Vriska, ya no quiero jugar más — intento apartarla de mi, con cuidado, por muy puñetera que sea sigue estando algo 'impedida' — ¿Te importa alejarte un poco, por Jegus? — ruedos los ojos y ella se baja de la cama. La imito y me dispongo a salir de allí, olvidando por completo mi promesa de ayudarle. Eso incumbe ayudarle con la ropa. JEGUS. Vriska desnuda. Creo que mis colores subieron demasiado y me encaminé derecha hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Vris me detuvo. Casi me leyó el pensamiento.

—Oye, Terezi — Su voz sonaba casi autoritaria. Me detuve en seco— No hace falta que me ayudes con la ropa, pero si con esto. Esto si estaba en el 'contrato' — oí como levantaba su brazo izquierdo y hacía ruido el plástico que lo recubría.

Vale, era solo un plástico. Solo tenía que quitárselo y esta pesadilla habrá acabado para mí. Tonta de mí.

Empecé a liberar su brazo cuando me encontré atrapada por la cintura. Vriska es más grande que yo, y tiene los brazos y las patas más largas, por lo que atraparme así era pan comido para alguien como ella.

—Ya se ha acabado el juego Vris — le digo levantando los ojos, me encontraría con los suyos.

—El juego se ha acabado para ti, Ter — Puedo sentir como mi patata explota. ¿Dije que Vris me copiaba? ¡Me está lamiendo la cara! — ¡Vriska, tú sí que eres asquerosa!

Río de forma nerviosa, aunque un poco menos tensa que antes en el momento de mi huida fallida. Ahora sé cómo se sintió ella con la cara chupada, es una sensación... algo desagradable, pero también se sentía cálido. Ugh.

—Eres una impedida muy perra, ¿lo sabías? — sonrío, esta vez fuera nerviosismos. Sé perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

—Sí, y me encanta serlo — Noto que pega su frente a la mia — Sobre todo contigo, mira por donde...

—Ya... — Trago con dificultad — Sobre todo 'mirar' — levanto la comisura de los labios a modo de sonrisa burlona.

—... A mí no me vaciles — Entonces siento un pinchazo. Sus dientes clavándose en mi labio inferior. Qué cojones, sí me gusta y todo.

Vris me da un tirón que casi me arranca el labio. Debe estar satisfecha, me ha tratado como su sierva y encima me maltrata. Debo ser sado o algo, porque esto me gusta. Y esta vez soy yo quien la besa; esto es agradable, no sabía que Vris tuviera esta faceta... Ni que yo la tuviese, pero que no se acostumbre mucho. La imito y muerdo su labio superior, creo que con fuerza.

—Jmhp. Perra — aprieta su boca formando una línea con los labios.

—Ja. Ja. Puta impedida — me tomo total libertad y me abrazo a su cintura, algo que, extrañamente ella acepta y me imita, aunque algo torpe porque tiene un brazo inmóvil.

—Esto es raro... — antes de decir esto, Vris me besa la frente. Sí, desde luego es todo muy raro.

—Tú haces que sea raro — me quedo en la misma posición, esperando a que se canse de tanto manoseo y me de un empujón.

—No; es decir, estoy harta de ti y tengo ganas de darte un guantazo... — levanto los ojos, ¿comorl? Esta como una puta cabra .- Pero algo me dice que esto está bien.

—¿Qué me quieras está bien? — río triunfal para mis adentros, he conseguido ablandar a esta tipeja. Minipunto para Terezi.

—Supongo que sí... — se encoge de hombros — Pero duermes en tu cuarto.

—¿Qué? Oh... venga Vris, no tocaré nada, lo juro — la abrazo con fuerza y apoyo la mejilla en su hombro.

—Que no, seguro que me das una patada y me jodes la otra pierna, o el otro brazo... o me muerdes y, oh, adiós a mi otra mejilla — dice todo esta plegaria mientras siento como me acuna contra su hombre. Venga ya Serket, tienes tantas ganas como yo de que me quede. Asdf.

—Aguafiestas... — me separo de ella despacito y esta vez si llego hasta la puerta.

—Ven mañana a buscarme.

—¿Mañana? — abro la puerta y me detengo.

Vris asiente— Sí, podemos salir juntas... por la mañana, diremos que me acompañas tú — Esto en mi barrio es una cita, pero shht.

—Vale, te recojo, pero...— me llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensativo — ¿ No va a ser un poco raro? Una ciega guiando a una lisiada.

Creo que esto le ha tocado la moral. Admitanlo, es algo estúpido. Jajaja. Vriska se embala en mi dirección, arrastrando su pata malita y se detiene junto a la puerta.

—Cállate Terezi .— me da un cosqui con su mano derecha — Ven si quieres, y si no quieres pues vale, le pediré a otra cualquiera que venga .- Oh Jegus, esto lo hace para picarme.

—Shit. Qué remedio, iré contigo — Hago como que no me importa, pero se nota demasiado que SÍ que me importa. Ruedos los ojos y, por primera vez, parece que la escucho reír.

—Eres una teatrera — me agarra la cara y me da un pequeño beso. O no, no ha sido un beso, sólo ha presionado su boca contra la mía. Ugh. Vale, sí es un beso.

Dibujo una enorme sonrisa y me alejo de allí, pasillo abajo.

Mierda, cómo se las juega... Pero no me quejo, sabía que esta estúpida relación amor-odio tarde o temprano iba a... dos cosas; una, a joderse o, dos, acabar como tenía que acabar. Vale, recordad estas sabias palabras: entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma.

* * *

**Asdfghjklñ.**

No me matéis mucho pls.

Se me da de culo concluir historias -w-

Admito todo tipo de quejas C:

**Byee~**


End file.
